elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator fixtures
Elevator fixtures are the set of buttons, floor indicators, hall lanterns and other things for elevators. Car buttons Floor buttons These buttons are used to register the floor you want to go to. When pressed, the button or the floor number will light up in most newer elevators. Before in the 1970s, most buttons were not equipped with illuminating lamps, instead they only has floor numberings marked on the buttons. In the 1970s, buttons were equipped with illumination lamps. Also in this era, touch-sensitive buttons were quite common. In the 1990s onwards, most elevators are now using LED illumination lamps on their buttons. Some of the elevators, like new Sigma elevators, have keypads instead of floor buttons. Mitsubishi 2001.jpg|Mitsubishi traditional fixtures buttons. OTIS Series 1 button panel.jpg|Otis Series 1 buttons. Old OTIS Black Buttons 2.png|Old Otis black buttons. MINI_TOUCH_COP.jpg|Sigma Mini Touch keypad. Schindler lifts (Dewhurst fixtures 2).jpg|Older Dewhurst fixtures in Schindler elevator. Door control buttons Main article: Elevator door control Door open button Door open button is used to re-open the doors when they are closing. It also function as holding the door open when it kept pressed. Door close button Door close button is used to close the button immediately. Some European (Like Express Lifts) and older Dover and Otis elevators may not have a door close button, instead pressing a floor button will cause the door to close immediately (although door delay also exists). Door hold button Door hold button is used to hold the door open for a desired period (normally up to three minutes) for loading goods, baggages, bed or strecher. elevator-buttons.jpg|Dewhurst door open/close button on an elevator fixture. IMG 0246.JPG Keyswitches Keyswitches are for elevator mechanics only. They're usually located inside a locked service cabinet panel. There are many different types of keyswitches (such as fan, light, fireman switch, etc.) and are activated by different types of keys. Th_120834.jpg|A fire service phase 2 keyswitch inside the elevator. Picture2.33175242_std.jpg|Top Left : A fireman keyswitch. Lamp Keyswitch.png|Elevator light keyswitch. Fan keyswitch.png|Elevator fan keyswitch. Dover elevator inner service keyswitch.jpg|Dover eleator fire service (top), light (bottom left) and independent service (bottom right) keyswitches. LG keyswitches.jpg|These types of keyswitches usually founded in Goldstar, LG, Sigma and Mitsubishi elevator. Alarm/phone buttons These buttons are used to summon help trapped passengers when the elevator is broken or malfunctioned. In older elevators and newer elevators with both alarm and phone buttons, the alarm button only rings the alarm and the phone buttons only calls for help. In modernized elevators or newer elevators with only alarm button, the alarm button may both ring the alarm and call for help. In newer elevators with only phone button, the phone button may either call for help or both rings the alarm and calls for help. Some modern elevators also have the alarm button synchronized with an automatic elevator monitoring system, which the system is activated when the alarm button is pressed. Some of the examples are Otis REM, Schindler Servitel, Mitsubishi MelEye, KoneXION, etc. Phone button.jpg|An elevator phone button mounted to a elevator fixture. RIIING.PNG|An elevator bell button mounted on Otis Series 1 fixture. N2093.jpg|Emergency intercom and alarm buttons. N2559.jpg|Hyundai elevator alarm button. IMG_0474.JPG|LG/Sigma Elevator alarm button. Hall buttons Call buttons These buttons are used to register the direction you want to go. When pressed, the button or the arrow will light up in most newer elevators. OTIS Lexan call buttons.jpg|Otis Lexan touch-sensitive call buttons. 5753251616 3a30e2a03e z.jpg|Otis Series 1 call buttons with Fire Service keyswitch Mitsubishi New Fixtures.jpg|Mitsubishi call buttons, directional and floor indicators. Old fixtures.jpg|Old Epco flushline call buttons. Keyswitches The keyswitches outside the elevators are often found on the main floor. elevator keyswitch.PNG|A fire service phase 1 keyswitch outside the elevator. Image.jpg|The keyswitch mounted to the call button. Lanterns The lanterns are located outside of the elevator, on the inside door jamb and/or on the elevator's wall in some old elevators. They will light up along with the chime sound when the elevator is about to arrives, according to the direction that the elevator will go. Old OTIS Lantern.png|Old Otis lanterns inside the elevator. Old Otis 1970s hall indicator and lanterns.jpg|1970s Otis lanterns and floor indicators outside of the elevator. Image007.jpg|Otis 3200 fixtures' lanterns found in Bangkok, Thailand. Directional indicators The directional indicator is present in some elevator. It is used to indicate the direction that the elevator is currently going. Mostly located above or next to the floor indicator, or on separate indicator with the floor indicator. Floor indicators The floor indicators are located inside and/or outside of the elevator. It is used to indicate the floor that the elevator is currently on. Old elevators in the late 19th to early 20th centuries were using old-style dial indicator with moving arrow. These arrow indicates the position of the car. However, dial indicators are still used in some elevators in modern days.Just for decorations only but it work. Sometime in the 1940s to 1990s, elevators began to use floor counter bars with illuminating floor numberings or lamps. Then in the 1970s onwards, elevators are starting to use segmented digital displays (nowadays they are usually LEDs). Some elevators, mostly Asian elevators, have TV-style floor indicators. Hqdefault.jpg|Otis Series 1 floor indicator. Schindler Standard Indicator Late 2000s.jpg|Schindler M-Line and D-Line directional and floor indicators. New OTIS LCD PI.png|Aurora-like background LCD floor indicator in an Asian Otis elevator. New Otis Blue LCD indicator TV.jpg|TV-style floor indicator found in an Asian Otis elevator. Mitsubishi_2009.jpg|Newer Mitsubishi elevators' floor indicators. Old 1980s Mitsubishi inner indicator.jpg|Old Mitsubishi elevator with floor counter bar. Mitsubishi_indicator_Apartment_Mitra_Bahari_Jakarta.png|1990s Mitsubishi elevators' floor indicators. Floor announcement Floor announcement are automated audible voice sounds which is used to inform passengers about the elevator's current floor landing, travel direction (up or down) and other sounds. Most elevators have the floor announcement announced the current floor landing (such as "Floor 1"Tour of the lifts at 6 Burlington gardens art galleryTour of the lifts - NEW STYLE, "1st Floor"Otis Gen2 Traction Elevators at Sandy Beach Resort in Myrtle BeachFujitec Traction Elevator at Youth Square,Chai Wan,Hong Kong, etc.), current elevator travel direction (such as "Going up/down"Otis Traction Elevator at Harbour Plaza 8 Degress Hotel , To Kwan Wan , Kowloon , Hong KongThyssenKrupp M.R.L.(Machine-Room-Less) Traction Elevator Jordon Centre, Jordon, Kowloon, Hong Kong, "This car is going up/down", etc,) and voices that tells passengers that the doors are open and closing (such as "Doors opening/closing"[Happy Songkran Day Sivatel Bangkok: Kone Traction Elevators]Schindler Traction elevator Elevator at Hong Kong International Trade & Exhibition Centre, Kowloon Bay, Kowloon, Hong Kong, "Doors open/close", etc.). Service cabinet A service cabinet is a cabinet contains some switches that are used for elevator maintenance purposes. Elevator service cabinet mostly contains the following switches: *Fan: to turn on or off the elevator ventilation fan. *Light: to turn on or off the elevator interior light. *Attendant: to activate or deactivate attendant service mode. *Stop/run: usually a toggle switch which is used to run or stop the car during inspection service mode. *Isolation: to isolate the car from group control or hall calls during inspection service mode. This switch is rarely found in newer elevators. Additionally, an elevator service cabinet also contains some buttons that are used during inspection service mode: *Up: to move the car up. *Down: to move the car down. *Bypass: to skip or bypass hall calls (on some older Otis elevators, the button is usually marked as "NS" or Non Stop) *Start: to start the car. Service cabinet is found inside the elevator car, located below the car operating panel. Elevator service cabinet is usually locked out by key to prevent misuse operation by passengers. Schindler 3300AP Switch Cabinet.jpg|Service cabinet of Schindler 3300 AP elevator. Express Lift inspection service switch.jpg|Switches inside a service cabinet of Express Lift elevator. Emergency telephone/Intercom Elevators may also equipped with emergency telephone or intercom for passengers to summon help in case that they are trapped inside the elevator. Elevator emergency telephone is a device for two-way conversation between the elevator car and a readily accessible point outside the hoistway that is available to emergency personnel, In the United States, it is a requirement for all elevators travelling 60' or more to be equipped with emergency telephone due to the ASME compliant code. Most of this device installed is a one-button "hands-free", programmable, automatic-dialing emergency telephone that meets with the requirements of the ICC/ANSI code (1998).Emergency Telephones in Passenger Elevators and Vertical Platform Lifts requirement codes (PDF) Most ADA phones equipped in elevators are normally placed hidden behind a cabinet below the car operating panel. Elevators in Australia also requires an emergency telephone to be equipped due to the DDA (Disability Discrimination Act) requirements. In most modern elevators, emergency intercom may be activated by a separated panel designed for intercom or a special button located on the elevator control panel (normally identified by a telephone symbol). Some elevators may also have the emergency intercom activated by pressing the alarm button instead of the telephone button. Intercom in some elevators in Hong Kong is quite different than other Asian countries. There will have a indicator as same as USA for acknowledgement. There also have a reminder below to let the passengers know the rescue is on the way to meet the government standard "Barrier Free Access (2008) (or BFA 2008)".Design Manual : Barrier Free Access (2008), Division 19 - Lifts ADA phone Otis elevator.jpg|ADA phone (1) ADA phone Mitsubishi elevator SF.jpg|ADA phone (2) Intercom activated by alarm.jpg|Modern elevators intercom in some elevators in Hong Kong which activated by alarm. Notice the reminder "When light blinks, it indicates your emergency call has already been received. Please be patient and wait for the rescue." Kone elevator (Dewhurst US91-15).jpg|Another photos which shown the government standard in Hong Kong. References See also *Elevator Fixtures Guide - for a complete guide to some notable elevator fixtures found in most elevator brands. Category:Elevator fixtures